Naruto à Poudlard !
by Luloria
Summary: Quand Voldy et Oro conclu une alliance.Kakashi est son groupe ,sont choisi pour pratiqué la magie et combattre les mangemorts.Alors,des ninjas à Poudlard ,c’est des élèves pas vraiment comme les autres.
1. Nouveaux alliés

Moi: Encore une idée folle de moi

Conscience : Pitié , je veux partir du vide qu'est ton cerveau T.T

Moi: Héhéhé tu peux pas

Conscience: T.T pourquoi je lui appartiens… mouinnnnnnn je veux être un perso de HP ou de Naruto, eux ils ont de la chance, ils lui appartiennent pas T.T

Moi: Nan c'est trop dur à entendre mouinnnnnnnn

Moi et ma conscience T.T

Note :

N: Naruto

SASU: Sasuke

SAKU: Sakura…j'avais hésité avec sak (à patate ) …

R: Remus

SS: double S c'est Snapi

K: Kakashi

(Po: Polaris , ou la motive girl personnelle de luloria)

**Une nouvelle alliance entres ninjas et sorciers**

Dans une grande maison , la quiétude régnait.

Ce matin Kakashi, comme à son habitude, se fichait foutrement de son retard et lisait tranquillement son livre tout en déjeunant sur un gros fauteuil

K: mon passage fétiche, ha que je l'adore !

Il rapprocha sa tasse de café de sa bouche tout en regardant son bouquin avec des étoiles dans les yeux .Étoiles qui disparurent aussi vite, quand quelque chose se mit à cogner.

K: Je vais lui faire avaler son kunai moi ! On ne dérange pas le grand Kakashi pendant sa lecture !(Polaris : ho mais j'ai cru voir un kakashi énervé, mais oui mais oui j'ai vu un kakashi énervé ! lol)

Il se leva, posa son livre et sa tasse et ouvrit la porte avec violence pour découvrir qu'il y avait que dalle devant lui à part la nature environnante

K(main sous son menton d'un air sérieux ) : personne j'ai du rêver…

Il retourna vers son fauteuil tant aimé et se figea sur place quand des coups se firent entendre dans la maison.

K: bon sans ! On veut se payer ma tête(meuh nan jamais voyons hihihihi)

Il se focalisa les bruits et se dirigea ou ceux-ci provenaient. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit que le petit imprévu, n'était autre qu'une chouette cognant sur sa fenêtre. Avec une lettre à sa patte.

K: j'ai déjà entendu parlé de pigeon voyageur mais de chouette ! Qui peut m'envoyer un truc pareil ?

Il ouvra sa fenêtre et laissa entré la chouette qui se mit à hululer, réclamant à manger .N'écoutant pas pour autant les réclamations de la bestiole, il essaya de prendre le message et se retrouva avec un magnifique bec serrant son doigt.

K (regard de la mort avec grimace de douleur): aïe espèce de baka d'oiseau décérébré, lâche moi, c'est bon je vais t'en passer de la bouffe.(Po : lève les yeux au ciel , mais ou est passé notre calme kakashi...dans le find fond de la piscine remplite de chip's)

L'oiseau leva la tête montrant sa supériorité au grand ninja.

K: tiens !

Il lui lança une miche de pain et récupéra la lettre.

K: Poudlard qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?

_Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie_ (et dire que j'ai ressorti le tome un pour cette lettre,juste pour le blabla T.T )

_Directeur: Albus Dumbledore _

_Commandeur du grand-Ordre de Merlin _

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie internationale ,Enchanteur-en-chef , Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_ .(Po : et raniania et ranianion)  
_5ème Hokage de Konoha : Tsunade Koichi_

_Nos salutations les plus distingués a M Kakashi_

_J'ai le regret de vous annoncé que l'heure est grave .Notre ennemi Voldemort, un puissant sorcier noir, s'est allié avec Orochimaru qui serait apparemment votre plus grand ennemi .  
C'est pourquoi Miss Tsunade_(Po : ils on le même age mdr) _et moi-même avons longuement réfléchi .Vous et votre équipe, étant la plus qualifiée_ _et surtout la seule disposant de particularité magique, êtes invité à Poudlard._

_Comme vous devrez vous infiltrer en toute discrétion, j'ai l'honneur de vous informer que vous serez le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal._

_Bien évidemment, pour mieux vous intégrer au monde de la magie M Snape va venir vous initier ._

_La rentrée se fera le premier septembre._

_Cordialement Albus Dumbledore et Tsunade-sama_

_Ps de Tsunade: Ma décision et irrévocable et aucun changement ne verra le jour , de plus il est inutile de fuir car à l'heure qu'il est votre professeur doit apparaître ._

K: Mais c'est quoi cette merde ?

SS: J'ai posé la même question au directeur …

Le ninja pris par surprise, se mit en position de combat plus par habitude qu'autre chose et envoya un kunai vers la personne qui ne prit même pas la peine d'esquiver et qui renvoya à l'aide d'un sort l'arme blanche valdinguer plus loin.

K( regard « tu bouges je te tue » ) : Qui êtes vous et comment êtes vous rentré chez moi ?

SS (visage indifférent) :mon nom est Snape, Severus Snape (Po :va y a la 007), le directeur a du parler de moi dans votre lettre et pour ce qui est de rentrer chez vous j'ai transplané …

K: je ne comprend pas un mot de ce que vous dites.

SS: je vois, des explications s'impliquent…

Dans la rue, trois gamins attendaient depuis pas mal de temps, leurs sensei .

N: bon sang !Je commence à avoir des crampes à force d'attendre!

SASU: urusei baka (la ferme imbécile)

N: sasuke teme (crétin de Sasuke)

SAKU: Narutooooooooo, arrête d'embêter Sasuke-chan !

Oo: heu…

Un homme jeune semblant fatigué de qui émanait une certaine sagesse s'approcha des 3 junins.

Oo: bonjour excusez moi de vous déranger , mais savez-vous ou je pourrais trouver les élèves de Mr Kakashi ?

SASU: hum

SAKU: c'est nous.

N (tête stupide made in Naruto) : vous êtes qui ?

Oo(sourire rassurant) : je m'appelle Remus Lupin je suis votre nouveau professeur.(Po:il nous la fait pas a la Jeams Bond lui au moin )

N(tête toujours stupide ): professeur c'est quoi ça ?

SASU (regard froid à Naruto): hakushi (idiot)

N: quoi hakushi toi-même !

R(comprend pas tout le pauvre ) : heu

SAKU: professeur sa veut dire sensei ?

R: exactement ,comment le savez-vous miss ?

SAKU (ressemblance frappante avec l'air je sais tout de Granger) : on a reçu un entraînement spécial , il a quelques mois .

R: je vois, votre chef a pensé à tout.

N (illumination) : vous parlez de la vieille ?

SASU: de qui veux tu qu'il parle bakayarou ? (abruti)

N: sûrement pas de toi monsieur je sais tout !

R: heu, voyons, calmez vous les enfants et présentez vous ?

SASU(air froid ): Sasuke Uchiwa

SAKU: Sakura Haruno

N(grelot dans la voix et étoile dans les yeux ): Naruto Uzumaki futur Hokage mowéhéhéhéhé

Les réactions furent immédiatement , Sasuke murmura un vague baka en mettant une main sur son front tendit que Sakura regardait Naruto d'un aire complètement désespéré .

SASU: hum, sinon pourquoi avons nous besoins d'un nouveau sensei ?

R: prenez cette lettre tout y est expliqué.

Sakura déplia la lettre et se mit à la lire avec Sasuke , alors que le blond continuait quant à lui à rigoler comme un psychopathe perdu dans son imagination ô combien débordante .

_Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie_

_Directeur: Albus Dumbledore _

_Commandeur du grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie internationale ,Enchanteur-en-chef , Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_ .(Po :bla bla bla bla ... eurk)  
_5ème Hokage de Konoha : Tsunade Koichi_

_Chers Mr Uchiwa, Mr Uzumaki et Miss Haruno_

_Moi-même et votre nouveau directeur Albus Dumbledore, avons l'honneur de vous avoir choisi pour accomplir une mission de rang incertain pour le moment …_

_Vous êtes sans savoir que Orochimaru vient depuis peu de déclaré une nouvelle alliance avec un dénommé Voldemort.  
C'est pourquoi nous disposons dorénavant de nouveaux alliés aux étranges pouvoirs.  
Votre devoir à tout les trois sera de vous infiltrer dans Poudlard, pour aider et travailler avec nos nouveaux alliés en toute discrétion._

_Comme vous l'avez remarqué une personne est arrivée en se disant votre nouveau sensei . Kakashi n'étant pour l'instant pas qualifié pour ce que vous allez apprendre, veuillez le considérer avec respect._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, Remus Lupin vous apprendra à utiliser la magie pour que vous puissez aller directement en quatrième année. Vos fournitures son déjà achetées par nos bon soins, il ne vous manque, donc plus que votre baguette magique._

_Veuillez croire, chers nouveaux élèves, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Albus Dumbledore et Tsunade-sama_

N (qui s'est réveillé et qui a lu la lettre): Trop bien une mission sans rang mais on va vraiment combattre avec des baguettes ?

R: bien sur

SASU (regard noir vers Naruto): je sens qu'il va sortir une grosse connerie …(Po: pourquoi il a toujour raison...lol)

N (qui à récupéré son air débile): mais normalement ça sert à manger les baguettes ?

SASU: qu'est-ce que je disais …

SAKU (en mode Granger) : Naruto, il existe plusieurs sortes de baguettes, elle ne servent pas qu'a manger des nouilles.

N: ha bon ?

R: regarde, voila à quoi ressemble une baguette magique.

N: Ca a pas l'air très effrayant votre truc.

SASU: je suis d'accord avec toi, pour une fois.

SAKU: moi aussi

Le grand se mit à rire, rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche, une fois fait, il sortit un autre objet.

R (toujours rigolant) : touchez cet objet, je vous expliquerai après.

Les trois enfants obéirent à l'adulte et touchèrent l'objet pour disparaître aussitôt.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOOo

Snape: nan mais je rêve ?

Moi: nan tu ne rêves pas

Naruto: on va se servir de baguette pour manger des nouilles en combat ? Oo

Sasuke: baka

Sakura: Naruto, tu es la honte de Konoha

Remus: je suis mal barré …

Polaris : ON VA TUS MOURIR(a la jamel debouz)

Kakashi: T.T je veux lire mon passage préféré

Moi: laissez des reviews pour la pauvre petite âme désespéré que je suis

Snape:les menaces de mort grandement autorisé …

Polaris:ainsi que l'offrande de neurones et de cervelle a notre auteur préféré !

Naruto: je comprend pas les baguettes servent à manger, nan ? OO

Polaris:BAKA !

Moi: faudrai lui en laissé aussi .

Sakura:non les baguettes ne servent pas qu'à manger !

Naruto: comprend toujours pas

Sasuke: hum

Polaris:...oui il est mignon mai il est con.

Remus: bisous à tous

Polaris : et on vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde !

Petite note pour les lecteurs

Alors je continue ? Oui, non

Et si je continue je fait les cours de rattrapages de nos ninjas ou je vais directement au Poudlard Express ?

Je vous laisse le choix …


	2. Halala la nouvelle rentré

Moi: kikoo et voui vous ne rêvez pas ya bien une suite

Snape: rêvé? je suis en plein cauchemar

Kakashi: je voix pas pourquoi moi, elle est bien cette fic ?

Snape:_regarde notre sensei disjoncté du ziboulo_ cauchemar

Moi: vraiment merci pour toute ces reviews encourageantes , sa ma fait très plaisir

Naruto: _tout joyeux_ je veux répondre aux reviews

Moi: heu bah comme tu veux

Naruto: youpi !

**Réponse aux reviews par Naruto , ma conscience et moi même :**

Naruto: kikoo Arcananas , désolé mais le combat c'est pas pour maintenant ,mais tant fait pas, va bientôt en avoir un et puis y a la suite !

Conscience: et après tu dis de pas tant faire ?En plus question positif on fait mieux la bêta lectrice est en vacance

Naruto : elle prend du beau temps na !

Conscience: j'avoue , moi si je pourrai …

Moi: mais heu c'est méchant !

Conscience: même pas vrai

Naruto: heuuuuuuuuu; donc Tsumetai-hentai , alors pas trop attendu ? J'espère que je te vais te plaire toujours autant

Conscience: comme si tu pourrais plaire à quelque un …

Moi: bah si on me propose je dis pas nan

Conscience: toi tes célibataire et un cas désespéré alors ça compte pas !

Naruto: _content_ bah moi je vais avoir un amoureux

Moi: hé,tu fais quoi avec mes brouillons !

Conscience: en attendant ton pseudo est grandiose Tsumetai-hentai…heu c'est moi ou je viens de faire un compliment O.o

Moi: miracleuh

Naruto: super Polaris , pour toi c'est forfait spécial , tu m'as droit avec tt tt pleins chips

Moi: et pour goûté (très important le goûté ) du Dray à la chantilly

Conscience: offert par la maison

Moi: ho j'ai eux des bonnes continuations Oo bah gros kissous made in moi pour remercié

Conscience: beurk ,c'est le genre bisous ventouse ,je suis dégoûté à vie

Naruto: mince va pas avoir les cours de rattrapage , excuse pour toi Luni mais c'est le vote qui en a décidé ainsi , mais bon dit toi qui ya Mumug pas loin pour réconforté

Moi: _qui essaye de retenir le dit Mumug_ à voui il est pas loin du tout tout

Conscience : et enfin la ptite dernière Louange

Naruto: à qui je fais des zibouilles

**Merci à vous tous !**

Petite amélioration , dorénavant pour le plaisir ,il y aura la traduction des hum et des blanc de sasu

**Halala la nouvelle rentré !**

Aujourd'hui ,dans une gare normal se déroulait un drôle d'événement pour le moins hors du commun .Car oui, trois adolescents non accompagné et bizarrement habillé attiraient les regards des gens environnants et pour cause,surtout un certain blond qui avait foncé droit dans un mur et qui s'était bouffé lamentablement comme le veux la loi de la physique.

Naruto _à terre avec grimace de douleur_ haïe,à pas ici

Sakura: adieu notre discrétion ,merci Naruto …

Sasuke: hum baka (il c'est pas fait mal au moins? )

Naruto qui se relève avec en prime un magnifique sourire gêné

Sasuke: …(même quand il souri comme ça ,il est craquant)

Sakura: tu es irrécupérable ,on nous a dit d'attendre.

Naruto: oui bah j'en est mare et pis on attend quoi au juste on va être en retard !

Sasuke: eux

Le brun montra d'un signe de tête ,deux autres personnes . Un homme dont la moitié du visage était caché ,et un autre à la chevelure noir corbeau toute brillante .

Severus _de mauvais poile et qui chuchote d'un ton mauvais_ qui sème le vent récolte la tempête,tu vas morflé.

Kakashi _encore et toujours de bonne humeur_ Yo les jeunes !

Grand blanc pendant dix bonnes et longues minutes …

Sakura : j'aurai du m'en douté …

Sasuke : … ( encore lui )

Naruto: _qui pointe Kakashi du doigt et qui gueule_ non mais sa va pas on va être en retard et pis c'est qui lui ?

Kakashi: _voix innocente et complètement gaga_ c'est pas ma faute, avant de partir j'ai du lavé les cheveux de ce m'amour de chieur _montre Severus qui fait un de c'est plus digne grognement_ ,et ça ma prit du temps .Je vous raconte pas,j'ai du le stupéfié ,le porté jusqu'à la salle de bain et …

Naruto: _soupir_ encore des bobards

Sasuke: hum(je confirme )

Sakura: _lève les yeux au ciel_ on va finir par arrivé en retard

Kakashi: mais je vous jure que c'est vrai !

Naruto: mito

Sakura: c'est ça

Sasuke: …(mais bien sur)

Kakashi: mais dit leurs toi !

Severus: dépêchons,on va raté le train …

Et la troupe parti laissant le pauvre Kakashi alors qu'il venait de dire pour la première foi de sa longue carrière la vérité de son retard tendit que dans le même temps , dans un certain wagon du Poudlard express...

Hermione: rend le moi !

Blaise: _rigole secouant le chat victime d'un sort d'immobilisation_ tu peux toujours courir sang de bourbe

Ron: je t'interdis de l'appelé comme ça ,serpent

Blaise: je t'en pris, maintenant je suis le prince des serpentards donc je l'appelle comme je le souhaite

Comme pour confirmé c'est dire , les vert argent qui les entourait sortirent leurs baguettes ,alors que deux molosses bien connu des rouge et or se rapprochèrent dangereusement de Ron .

Blaise: _regard menaçant_ c'est bête pour toi , je suis bien moins concilient que Malfoy et tu vas le découvrir bien assez tôt …

Quisuisait : je ne pense pas Zabini

Blaise: tient quand ton parle du loup

Draco: arrête ton bazar et passe le chat !

Blaise: _rire _sûrement pas

Et hop ,devant les regards incrédules de Granger et Weasley, les deux grand dadais sans cervelle les quittèrent pour rejoindre Draco.

Blaise: voix tu , j'ai des arguments que toi , tu n'as pas alors à ta place j'éviterai de la ramené

Draco: _pas le moins du monde intimidé_ et c'est en utilisant c'est deux abrutis que tu veux me le prouvé ?

Grognement des deux abrutis

Blaise: exactement

Il claqua des doigts comme pour donné un ordre ,et les deux anciens compagnons du blond se jetèrent sur lui. Malheureusement la force ne suffit pas , il l'apprirent bien malgré eux, car l'agilité et la vitesse joue beaucoup et l'ancien prince ce fit une joie de le leurs prouvé .

Draco _droit comme un i ,baguette sous la gorge de Grabby et Goyle juste à coté crachant des limaces sur le sol_ je ne suis peut être plus le prince de serpentard mais j'ai toujours ma capacité à lancé des sorts Zabini !

Blaise: _grognement _je vois ça

D'un geste il balança le pauvre chat par terre et intima à ses troupes de partir .Troupes qui obéirent aussi tôt ,même le pauvre Goyle cracheur de limaces .

Ron: sa me tue de le dire mais merci Malfoy.

Le blond fit un léger mouvement d'épaules,et se dirigea vers un autre wagon se stoppant près de la porte quand la brunette l'interpella.

Hermione: pourquoi nous avoir aidé ?

Draco: le temps fait évolué les choses et j'ai changé .

Et il disparu des yeux des deux lions surpris.

Naruto: voila y a même plus de compartiments !

Sasuke: _qui commence à avoir un sacré mal de tête_ arrête de te plaindre âne bâté

Naruto: ho ça va baka , toi tu cherche même pas !

Sasuke: inutile ,perte de temps (j'ai plus important,te regardé)

Naruto: ranianiania

Sakura: moi je vous laisse

Sasuke: … (bénédiction ,elle dégage)

Naruto: _incrédule_ ta trouvé un compartiment ?

Sakura: oui mais laisse tombé , c'est exclusivement pour les filles ,tu n'as pas ta place. Par contre on peux faire une exception pour toi Sasuke-chan

Sasuke: non merci (plutôt mourir que de resté dans un compartiment avec des milliers de furie made in Sakura, c'est bien mieux de resté avec se baka blond )

Naruto: moi je veux bien

Sakura: _déçut et ignorant délibérément Naruto_ tu es sur ?

Sasuke: oui (et en plus elle insiste)

Naruto: moi je veux !

Sakura: _avec l'entrain d'un mort vivant_ bon bah j'y vais

Par (enfin) laissant un Sasuke soulagé avec un Naruto un peu trop calme pour que se soit naturel ,dans un mode spécial renardo ( il a un démon renard dans son corps ps: pour Lunicorne qui connaît pas Naruto)

Sasuke: … (pourquoi il me regarde comme ça )

Naruto: c'est ta faute ça !

Sasuke qui regarde un moment le blond avant de partir tranquillement: …

Naruto _qui le suit ,essayant de paraître en colère mais peine perdu quand ton voix son sourire victorieux_ ( youpi enfin débarrassé de bull de chigom(1) ,j'ai le brun pour moi tous seul tralalilalaire)

Dans un autre wagon ou trois adolescents ont prit leurs aises …

Harry _affalé sur un siège_ bon sang !J'ai crue que vous vous étiez perdu ,qu'est s'qui c'est passé ?

Hermione _qui rassure tant bien que mal son chat_ quand Pattarond c'est enfuit on est parti à sa recherche et on la retrouvé stupéfié dans les bras de Zabini

Ron : devine , c'est le nouveau prince des rampants

Harry O.o: quoi ils ont fichu Malfoy à la porte ?

Hermione : je ne pense pas ,je crois que c'est lui qui en à eux mare de ces enfantillages

Ron: oui il a du les quitté de son plein grés sinon il nous aurai pas défendu .

Harry O.O: il vous a défendu ?

Ron _enfile pour la unième foi une chocogrenouille dans son estomac_ aussi dur que c'est à croire ,oui .

Et le train continua sa route , un brun et un blond cachant des micros sourires ...

**FIN DU CHAPITRE !**

1 a pas de faute ! C'est comme ça que j'appelle les trucs à mâché plus communément appelé malabar les bonbons qui colle partout !

Sakura: non mais pourquoi tu me compare à ça ?

Moi: chevelure rose , pouffe à souhait , colle mon ptit Sasu 24 heures sur 24 , ta tout d'un chigom ma pauvre

Sakura: T.T

Severus: on avait une chance sur milles pour qu'il est une suite et comble du malheur sa continu

Kakashi: Sevynounet j'ai acheté du shampoing spécial cheveux gras vient voir bibi !

Severus: help me

Moi: bonne chance

Naruto en pensé : j'ai le brun pour moi tout seul

Sasuke en pensé : j'ai le blond pour moi tout seul

Moi en pensé : si seulement il s'avait

Blaise: je suis méchant ? Je suis méchant ?

Moi: et oui ,et oui

Blaise: T.T

Harry: c'est quoi ça ? C'est moi le héro et je fait une mini riquiqui apparition

Moi: qui te dit que c'est toi le héro ?

Harry acteur de poisson rouge professionnel

Hermione: ta traumatisé mon chat ?

Moi: O.o' bah fallait bien que je traumatise quelque chose

Hermione: monstre

Moi: halalala son jamais content pourtant je me donne à fon

Draco: on dirai pas

Moi qui ignore Draco: sa vous a plus ? En tout cas si vous voulez la suite appuyer sur ok résultat garanti ou remboursé !

Draco: remboursé ? Faut pas rêvé merlin non plus …

Moi: mais heu tu casses tout

Draco: m'en fou à cause de toi ,je suis plus prince

Moi: kékedisais jamais content , aucune reconnaissance je suis abandonné

Ron: non moi je suis content

Moi: ha enfin sa fait zizir un peu de reconnaissance

Ron: chocogrenouille bave

Moi: heu okkkk allez kissouille à vous !


	3. Repas ,rencontre, amitié,maison

Kakashi imitant le grésillement d'un radio : objet non identifié en approche !

Moi: KIKOO

Naruto imitant lui aussi une radio défectueuse : ovni très petit non identifié à qui on appartient pas donne signe de vie !

Moi: heu Snape: alfa delta , alerte 2AB , je répète alerte 2AB

Sasuke: ici alfa bravo , plan d'urgence on est attaqués , je répète on est attaqués

Moi: mais mais ...

BOOM !

Pierre tombale .

Aujourd'hui repose en paix , fanfiqueuse de yaoi , déposez lui des hommes nus , bien foutus , de préférence attachés , et elle partira enfin pour le paradis du yaoi , des mangas et de la glandouille pour admirer ce qui ne lui appartient pas .

Fin de la pierre tombale …

**Note de l'auteur pour la cause de son retard inexpliqué (Luloria : eh oui chuis pas encore mouru ) :**

Sorry, désolée, gomen asai !

Voila je sais que c'est chiant d'attendre aussi longtemps , mais j'ai eux une longue période de non-écriture , la cause une longueeeeeee période de haute déprime à cause d'un mauvaise œil s'acharnant sur moi …

Preuve une : adapteur cassé , se connecte plus (obligé d'en racheter un autre snif snif mais économie TT.TT)

Preuve deux : rate tous ce qui est manuel (fait du moulage , obligée de tout recommencer monde cruellllllllllll)

Preuve trois : me déplace une rotule en (attention ) rattrapant un frisbee (si si c'est possible comment j'en sais rien mais je l'ai fait et purée s'que ça fait mal TT.TT)

Preuve quatre: du coup toutes sorties des vacances bye bye (pas de Disney ,pas d'anniversaire, rien que dalle nada niet)

Preuve cinq: ma muse est parti lézarder aux paradise vacances des muses mouinnnnnnnnnnn

**Fin des excuses pitoyables**

**REPAS RENCONTRE AMITIE MAISON!**

Severus posa complètement découragé une main sur son crâne , Poudlard signifiait pour lui la fin des vacances et surtout le grand retour en force des cervelles atrophiées de bêtises doublé de catastrophes naturelles en potion .Autant dire qu'il ne brillait pas d'allégresse , surtout que comble du malheur une nouvelle corvée se proposait à lui , lequel ? Un certain professeur irresponsable , serein ,sympa, sexy mais surtout …

Kakashi: attrape moi si tu peux !

Un chieur professionnel grand gamin aux mauvaises idées . (Luloria: ha bon lesquelles ? Ayura: Avec Kakashi, c'est pas dur à devinerLuloria: ha bon ?)

Snape: pff , tu vas me le payer et au prix cher ,très cher !

Complètement débraillé , le professeur de potion pourchassa le ninja obsédé dans toute la grande salle .Agressant celui-ci avec tous les objets à sa portée tels que des couverts ,des assiettes , allant même jusqu'à une de ses chaussures qui atteignit avec succès la cible mouvante .Aucune réserve alors autant dire au nom de tout Poudlard , que la réputation froide ,inébranlable et imprenable du directeur de serpentard était perdu à tout jamais ,paix à son âme .

Kakashi méga smile derrière son masque :allez, me dit pas que t'as pas apprécié la position ??? (Luloria: haaa celle la )

Riposte immédiate , la deuxième chaussure rencontra avec force le nez de l'argenté .

Snape: je vais te l' faire bouffer ton bouquin aux exécrables concepts abruti !

Kakashi vexé : aux exécrables concepts ? T'y vas un peu fort et pis tes cris ont prouvé le contraire hein ? Kakashi Kakashiiiiii… (en plus il était Uke? XD)

D'un déplacement net et rapide , Kakashi évita un sortilège de dark Snapy le coté obscur de la force ,LA chauve-souris graisseuse de mauvais poil .

Kakashi : raté !!! Neuuu

Tirage de langue typiquement gamin et grognement typiquement Snapien.

Snape: toi !

Kakashi: voui moi ?

Snape: je vais te …

Kakashi levant la main comme un élève qui a obtenu l'illumination : faire découvrir d'autre positions !

Vue en grand écran de Snape les poings serrés et une veine très visible sur son visage .

Kakashi: ha pas ça dommage …hé j'ai trouvé , tu vas m'arracher le cœur avec tes ongles !

Snape grosse boule derrière la tête , toujours le poing devant son visage mouais fait à travailler , très tentant je dirai , tellement que j'ai bien envie de le faire maintenant …

Sous les yeux ébahis des étudiants et du corps professoral ,une bataille rude et acharnée vit le jour , un combat qui perdura , perdura , deux secondes …

Severus : heuuu bien le bonjour Mcgonagall

Minerva tapant du pied : je n'aurais jamais cru sa de vous Snape …

Kakashi: faut bien un début à tout la chouette !

Minerva regard en biais vers Kakashi : cessez donc vos pitreries et allez vous asseoir !

Et oui une chouette arrive ,repart et tout est chamboulé …

Kakashi: nia nia peut même plus s'amuser …

Obéissant docilement et ronchonnant pour la forme , nos deux énergumènes arrivèrent au plus grand soulagement de certains et surtout des ustensiles à destination (Luloria: bah quoi ça coûte cher).

Kakashi: yo les vieux !

Sourire amusé et chaleureux du directeur,complice pour Hagrid et fusillade pour les autres professeurs .

Snape intérieurement : je sais pas pourquoi ,mais je sens que je vais morfler avec lui TT.TT

Pendant ce temps là , dans un coin reclus de la table des verts argent , un blond était écarté comme de la peste. Pour dire, un périmètre de sécurité d'un mètre sans trace de vie pour évité une éventuel contamination inexistante. Bon pas que ça avait l'air de le déranger ,bien au contraire il y avait tout autre complication que l'isolement selon lui .

Draco ironique :_ super de nouveau élèves , vais avoir droit à d'autres apprentis mangemort en herbe , monde cruel ._

Nonchalamment , il tourna une fourchette entre ses longs doigts fins .

Draco: _pff au moins j'ai rien à craindre d'eux , pourcentage de neurones, zéro en actif et cent pour cent en mode repos , la débilité profonde est contagieuse c'est bien connu surtout chez les serpentards pauvre de moi …_

Comme pour approuver c'est dire , une preuve inébranlable pointa le bout de son nez, une avalanche de sifflements , de vociférations , de bruits d'indignation accompagna un pauvre pouffsoufle .Démoralisant à souhait de son avis , après tout , faut prouver un intellectuel frôlant l'inexistant pour se moquer d'une personne qu'on ne connaît juste en non serpent .

Draco : z'on rien à foutre , désespérant .

Soufflant de lassitude ,il fit un tour de table chez les instituteurs ,scrutant les anciens ainsi que les nouveaux venus , s'attardant un instant sur une place inoccupée sûrement un retard et s'arrêtant finalement à deux bouffons (Luloria : pardonnez le vocabulaire) qui se tartaient gentiment la gueule de baffes et autre choses gentillettes .

Draco : _deux gosses en guise de nouveaux profs , pas mal …_

Regardant plus vigoureusement il s'aperçut que l'un n'en était pas vraiment un de nouveau .

Draco: _nannnnnnnnnn c'est Sev ,les tifs lavés ?J'y crois pas !_

Hé oui , qui aurait dit qu'un jour le prof spécialiste de la chevelure graisseuse se servirait d'un shampoing ,pas lui en tout cas .Surtout quand se moment même ,une jolie grimace déformait joyeusement et sans pitié , le visage normalement impassible de son parrain .Bah voui ça fait mal un pied écrasé tout de même !

Draco pouffant intérieurement : _hé ben , peut lui dire adieu à son image sévère la chauve souris, c'est loupé pour cette année …_

C'était le cas de le dire , adieu la réputation si chèrement acquise , elle venait de se faire la malle pour des vacances prolongéee à plusieurs générations .Tendit qu'à table des rouge et or , on remarquait enfin qu'un certain lion (Luloria : ou deux ) avait un appétit incapable à rassasier voir quasi impossible et l'esprit de préférence tordu .

Ron: j'ai faimmmm

Harry: moi aussi

Hermione : tais toi et contente toi d'applaudir !

Ron: mais j'ai faimmmm moi

Harry: moi aussi

Hermione: mais bon sang , on t'a donné tous les bonbons !

Harry: pas moi

Ron: faimmmmmmmmm

Hermione: un élève arrive applaudit !

Ron: on s'en bat les yecous !

Harry: bien dit

Hermione: je te préviens , tu me ressors des conneries de la télévision et je t'invite plus JAMAIS à la maison !

Ron: et la marmotte emballe le chocolat dans le papier alu ?

Harry: ha bon ?

Hermione: raahhhhhhhhhh!

Complètement excédée (Luloria : ça s'comprend ) elle fit mine de se taper la tête contre la table , enfin mine vite dit quand même .

Harry: heu tu risques pas de perdre de tes précieux neurones comme ça ?

Ron: meuh nan t'en fais pas , elle a de la marge .

Harry: t'es sur ? Même après avoir passé autant de temps avec nous ?

Ron: c'est vrai qu'on fonctionne comme un lavage de cerveau à force de parler de cul …

Harry: Vouaip que veux-tu , c'est notre destin !

Mains dans la mains, étoiles dans les yeux , grandes vagues derrière petite culottes (Luloria ou autre hummm) en accompagnement .

Hermione: bande d'abruti sur patte !!! Vous pensez qu'avec votre BIPPPPP !

Harry et Ron: BIPPPP pasque on le vaut bien !

Toujours au même moment à la table des serpentard ou le discours du vénéré débris attitré était magnifiquement volontairement ignoré comme chez les lions d'ailleurs …

Blaise: tiens tiens mais on a trouvé notre nouvelle tête de turc ?

Pour pas changer les vieilles habitudes aussi stupides soient-elle , les serpentard élisait enfin leur novice dans la branche des souffres douleurs sans penser bien évidement un seul instant , qu'ils allaient commettre la pire et incroyable erreur de leurs vie . A savoir choisir THE seul élève remplissant le THE critère de sélection , dommage pour eux qu'on s'attaque pas à chemin miné .

Sasuke: pff _merde, il a fallut que ça tombe sur un baka et comble du malheur c'est le mien …_

Sakura: mais quel abruti , mais quel abruti j'y crois pas !

Naruto: mais Sakura-chan c'est pas ma faute !_C'est vrai ça , pikoi c'est tombé sur moi ?TT.TT_

Sakura ironique : ha bon , c'est le vent qui ta poussé dans l'eau ?

Naruto réfléchissant main sous le menton : _heuuuuuuu en fait je rêvais que tu faisais le grand splache , mais bon vais pas te l' dire …_

Saskura: crétin tu n'es qu'un crétin !

Naruto: _quoi que …_

Sasuke très très froidement : l'embarcadère a bougé , il a glissé , il est tombé dans la flotte , point à la ligne … _Elle va arrêté de l'insulter oui ou non ? Ma patience à des limites , et pis y'a que moi qui a l'droit … _(Sasu-chan jaloux yeaaaah)

Naruto surpris: heu Sasuke

Sasuke: oui

Sasuke en mode action/réaction vira au rose saumon , pour cause un méga triple bisou sur ses joues d'un kitsune (renard) attaché à son cou .

Naruto: arigatô aishiteru (merci je t'aime) _rahhhhhhh merde chuis vraiment une tête de nœuds haaaaaaaaa remerde il va me détester haaaaaaaaa pourquoi je craque pour lui reremerde_

Il coupa net à ses réflexions , volant (Luloria: pas au sens figuré) à l'autre bout de la salle avec en prime un horrible élancement à une joue .

Sakura: Nandemo !!!!!! (n'importe quoi )

Naruto: haïe , haïe haïe !

Sasuke: Sakura …donna ni washi o karaseteiru (si tu savais ce que tu peux me faire chier)

Et il la planta littéralement pour rejoindre le beau blond un peu plus loin , qui se frottait la joue avec un rictus assez ridicule .

Sasuke: sa va ?_ Question bête …_

Naruto: même pas mal d'abord ! _Vois le Mytho , merde c'est moi !!!  
_

Sasuke sourire à peine perceptible : _réponse made in Naruto_ un peu d'aide ?

Naruto smile: vouep

Et les deux mains se rejoignirent pour une étreinte certes minime , mais représentative pour beaucoup de choses à venir . (Luloria: et comme on dit :  
un p'tit pas pour eux , un grand pas pour les folles de yaoi kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah bêta qui meurt de joie et russucite pour finir la correction ) .

Sasuke:_ elle est douce sa main ...  
_

Naruto:_ il m'en veut pas pour tout à l'heure ? Est-ce que ça veut dire …_ C.C

…un Naruto passe , deux Naruto passent et une ribambelle de tribu de Naruto passent …et …

Albus: SILENCE !

Énorme cris résonnant même dans le crâne du plus sourdingue de Poudlard ,à savoir Rusard le concierge à l'esprit particulièrement ouvert et sadique pour les élèves dénués de discrétion .

Albus: bien , j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer , le professeur Binns à malheureusement prit sa retraite , vous ne l'aurez donc plus en enseignant en cours d'histoire de la magie.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre ,des sourires apparurent sur toute les lèvres et la même phrase à quelques mots près fit effusion : « une mauvaise nouvelle , c'est la meilleurs qu'on ait jamais eue en trois ans. »

Albus: je vois que cette nouvelle vous réjouit et bien sachez que nous avons déjà le remplaçant .

Albus et l'art de gâcher la joie , la bonne humeur , le plaisir des étudiants .

Albus: Remus Lupin a décidé de se désister pour changer de matière et remplacera donc votre ancien professeur .

Bruits mi plaintif mi content ,car certes les cours d'histoire de la magie allait être plus captivant mais que risquait le cours de défense contre les forces du mal ?

Albus: je vous présente donc Monsieur Kakashi qui sera finalement votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal . (bouahahaha même pas la peine)

Kakashi avec méga smile sous son masque : Yo les jeunes !

…Grand blanc …

Albus: ainsi qu'une nouvelle matière ,la spécification magique donnée par Kumiko Tari Coamenel .

Grand blanc encore plus blanc dans la grande salle …

Hagrid chuchotement : ahem , il semblerait que celle-ci soit en retard !

Albus surprit : ha il est temps de passez à l'attribution des maisons de trois nouveaux élèves qui iront directement en quatrième année , je vous prix de les accueillir comme il se doit !

Pas un chat , l'accueil alla droit dans le mur …

Naruto: l'attribution des maisons ? On est dans des baraques différentes OO

Sakura: pff sa t'arrive d'écouter les profs quant ils parlent ?

Naruto: heuuuuuuuu

Sasuke: baka

Naruto effet robinet TT.TT:_mais attend , qui dit maisons différentes , dit …nannnnnnn pikoi monde cruel ? moi ze veux rester avec mon chibi eyes mouinnnnnnnn_

Comme à l'accoutumée ,la directrice de Gryffondor ,intima les trois apprentis magicien d'avancer ,d'un geste de la main très rassurant , tout en commençant à passer à l'action.

Minerva: Sakura Haruno !

Obéissant et sachant que faire grâce aux recommandations de Lupin , elle avança et posa son auguste arrière-train sur la dorénavant chaise martyrisée .

Sakura : heu faut vraiment mettre cette chose sur la tête ?

Minerva : cessé immédiatement votre snobisme , vous n'êtes pas en sucre mademoiselle ! (cassée)

Sakura: heu ou…ui madame

Rire étouffé dans la grande salle et plus particulièrement chez les rampants , qui faut dire trouvaient la crinière rose malabar plutôt comique et inhabituelle .(Luloria: enfin si y avait que ça … halala comment leurs en vouloir hein ?)Alors morte de honte, elle s'aplatit dignement sur son trône pour se cacher mais en vain car avec un chapeau préhistoriques sur sa ô digne figure difficile de rester discrète .

Choixpeau : _Sakura Haruno …_

_  
le courage n'est pas ton fort , tu ne peux pas aller à Gryffondor ,_

_ton amitié à des limites , Poufsouffle n'est pas pour toi ,_

_roublard tu n'es pas , Serpentard tu ne sera pas ,_

_tu veux tout savoir ,Serdaigle est pour toi !_

SERDAIGLE (bah, elle a encore du bol quoi)

Grand cris , sifflement, bref du bruit l'accueillit de bon entrain quand elle arriva à destination (Luloria: comment peut on être content quand cette chose va dans votre baraque ? J'vous le demande …moi c'est crise cardiaque assurée )à coté des saules pleureuses , heu je veux dire Cho-Chang et toute sa clique (Luloria: haaaaaaaa ça explique tout )

Minerva: mister Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto: PRÉSENT

Minerva: heu veuillez vous asseoir je vous prie !

Naruto: oui chef ! Bien chef !

De son entrain habituelle qui, note au passage, démoralisa le brun et étonna l'assemblée , il fit comme Sakura précédemment avec pour changement un sourire niais peint sur le visage .

Choixpeau: _Uzumaki Naruto_

Naruto: grand Hokage dans le futur à votre service !

Choixpeau: _je vois …_

_tu ne brilles pas d'intelligence , Serdaigle tu en es la peste ,_

_rusé tu ne connais pas ,Serpentard ne t'aimera pas ,_

_amitié et tous pour toi , Poufsouffle est idéal ,_

_Malgré ça ,_

_un sang noble et courageux coule en toi,_

_Descendant de la lignée des lions Gryffondor est ta maison_

GRYFFONDOR !

Toujours le sourire niais sur le visage , il posa le délabré chapeau sur la chaise et avança sans peur ni crainte dans l'antre des lions , qui l'accueillit aussi bruyamment que les Serdaigle si ce n'est pas plus . Et il prit la première place de libre (Luloria: on est faignant ou on ne les pas) …

Sasuke avec une main sur son visage : _mamamia , jamais vue un tel abruti ,adieu la discrétion …_

Minerva: Mister Uchiwa Sasuke

D'un pas nonchalant et d'une total indifférence , Sasuke arriva et posa son modeste arrière train bien moulé sur le siège , et attendit à peine deux minutes pour que le Choixpeau atterrisse sur sa chevelure ébène .

Choixpeau: _Uchiwa Sasuke_

_L'amitié est rare pour toi ,tu ne l'accordera pas à Poufsouffle_

_Ton courage n'est pas sans borne , Gryffondor tu n'es que de moitié_

_Serdaigle tu y trouves ta place mais jamais tu y sera intégré_

_Un sang froid coule en toi ,tel un serpent ,_

_Ta destiné est Serpentard ._

SERPENTARD ! (oh nooooooooon il est séparé de Naru-chou TT)

Alors que la maison commençait à fêter son arrivée celui-ci les foudroya du regard pour stoppé le boucan infernal . Autant dire que cette fois-ci se fut un silence de plomb qui accompagna la nouvelle recrue à ça table , et il prit bien garde de s'éloigner le plus possible de la foule et quoi de mieux que se mettre juste à coté de l'exclu de service …

Albus: que le festin commence !

Et comme de par enchantement , une étalée de bouffes apparut sur toutes les tables à la plus grande joie , des ventres sur pattes , des morfalous cachés , des petits moineaux ,d'un peu prés tout le monde en fait. Mis à part quelques bavards comme un rouquin, résolu à faire la connaissance de son voisin d'en face et d'en faire son petit protégé .

Ron: salut moi c'est Ronald Weasley !

Naruto: moi Naruto Uzumaki fut…

Hermione : futur Hokage , on sais ta prestation a été plutôt remarqué .Moi c'est Hermione Granger .

Ron: alias miss je sais tout sur tout et j'le cache pas

Naruto: haaa salut

Hermione: lu

Ron: et l'autre à coté de toi c'est Harry Potter l'obsédé à lunette

Harry: hé tu peux parler toi , monsieur le pervers tordu complètement timbré

Naruto effrayé : _Sasu help meeeeeeeeeee TT.TT_

Hermione: sont toujours comme ça , accroche toi

Ron: hein kéke tu racontes ?

Hermione: moi rien

Harry chuchote à l'oreille de Naruto : faut pas croire tout ce qu'elle dit …_Hé il ma toujours pas regardé bizarre , a pas fixé ma cicatrice comme la huitième merveille du monde ,pas possible , youpiiiiii !_

Naruto: ok,mais au fait …

Ron: voui

Hermione ????

Harry: _ai-je espéré trop vite ?_

Naruto: Où sont passées les nouilleuhhhhhhhhhh ?

Grand boum , qu'on entendit même du coté Serpentard .

Sasuke les yeux fermés pour garder une concentration optimal : … _quel kuso baka !!! (gamin stupide)_

Draco: je veux pas te vexer ou autre mais ton ami a l'air stupide .

Sasuke: il n'a pas l'air , il l'est … (bouahah pauvre Naruto)

Draco: Draco Malfoy

Sasuke: Sasuke Uchiwa

Et ainsi se déroula le repas sans autres événements , enfin si on enlève l'arrivé en transplanant de la nouvelle enseignante , qui fut remarqué que par Dumbledore . (Luloria: je sais qu'on peut pas tranplané à Poudlard , ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part )

**Fin du chapitre drôlement long pour moi (vais pouvoir dodoté YOUKI )**

Moi: et bien l'attente a été longue mais le chapitre est deux voir trois fois plus long que d'habitude

Severus voix menaçante : c'est quoi toutes ces allusions louches que tu fais ?

Moi: heu ou ça ? Bah t'as du les imaginer …

Severus: je vais te déplacer le deuxième rotule …

Moi: KAKASHI HELPPPPPPPPPPP

Kakashi restant affalé avec icha icha paradise.

Moi: KAKASHI SI TU RAMENES TON CUL ET QUE TU ME PROTEGES , S'QUE TU LIS C'EST A TOI QUE SA VA ARRIVER !

Kakashi courant à la vitesse du son .

Kakashi super smile , sifflotant : chui la !

Moi à Severus : héhéhé tralalilalaireuh

Severus: que ceux qui veulent sa mort laissent des reviews …

Moi: hééééé sa va pas !

Severus: ça va très bien , même très très bien …

Kakashi mettant sa graine : que ceux qui veulent du yaoi , laisse des reviews et la fanfiqueuse en vie !

Moi: OUAIS !

Severus: je suis le mal aimé …

Moi: nan toi tu es le uke (j'l'avais dit chuis une boss XD)

Severus voix trop calme , beaucoup trop calme: toiiii

Cours me cacher derrière Kakashi .

BISOUS ET A BIENTÔT SI J'AI PAS D'BLEME !!!!!!

**Réponse aux reviews non corrigé par bêta :**

Sista Malefoy : merci pour le compliment et aussi pour ta critique et tant fait pas vais pas te tapé ,les reviews c'est fait pour s'exprimé librement alors sa me dérange pas , mais bon faut que tu saches que je n'ai pas l'intention de changé , déliré c'est-ce que je sais faire de mieux (sourire)

Les folles Rieuse : regard dans tous les sens ,roh faut pas dire ça tu vas vexé le pauvre uke quoi que il est déjà beaucoup grâce à mes bons soins moéhéhéhé , sinon chose très importante je fais bien du SASU/NARU et du HP/DM , faut pas oublié que je suis une grande fada de yaoi tout de même (smile)

Sabaku no Tsumetai: alors tu l'as pas reperdu héhéhé , en tout cas merci pour ta reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre te plait autant qu'il me plait à moi (c'est que j'ai fait au moins quatre copies avant d'arrivé à la version final TT.TT)

Polaris: holalala travail , ya eux un blanc dans ma chambre mdr ,faut dire que j'ai pas beaucoup travaillé et en plus pas d'Internet alors pas de ptite muse mouinnnnn , le soir je vais me connecté (pas longtemps mais quand même ) tu viendras ditttttttttt ???

Ambre ptite fée Callas: VOUI JE SUIS UNE VRAI PERVERSE ET JE LE CLAME HAUT ET FORT MOWAHAHAHAHA !!!!!! Tu sais quoi ? Tes mon amie du syndrome poisson attitude mémoire 5 chrono !!!!!!!!!!et voui moi aussi je suis pas très humaine suffit de voir ma conscience (Conscience: QUOI??? Me mêle pas à tes histoire triple abrutie )Humm , voila qui confirme la chose , sinon voui c'est un Harry/Dray chéri , comment ça pourrai être autrement me le demande !!!!!Ha oui je te laisse ton Remus chéri … hé sa te dit d'être sa femme caché dans ma fic ????

Lo-Chan: toi aussi tu y as pensé ???? (Yeux des ptit n'enfant kawai)En plus tu me respectes ??? C'est la première foi youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Verlorener Engel: nannnnnnnnn de l'anglais comprend rien monde cruellllllll , snif snif je sais je suis désespérante (me fait toute petite même si c'est pas dur avec la taille que j'ai ) tes pas trop fait attendre au moins ???

sasukeuchiwa15: alors comme ça chigom sans prend plein la gueule dans tes fics … humm très intéressant , vais devoir y jeté un ptit coup d'œil moi héhéhé . Alors content de la suite ???


End file.
